


Find Me

by Albione



Series: Traviamento [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M, find each other at last, slight angst much happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albione/pseuds/Albione
Summary: Oliver arrives in Greece





	Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> At last Oliver and Elio meet again and are ready to talk...

As soon as Oliver exited the airport the heat engulfed him. He looked for a taxi, he needed to get to the port as soon as possible.  
The postcard that had arrived at his office address was a simple photo of the Belvedere Apollo, standing and looking somewhere into the future; his curls reminded him of Elio, and of course, the postcard was from him.   
“Come and find me” scribbled in Elio’s messy handwriting; Oliver could recognise it at a glance, a handwriting of someone who thought faster than they could put down on paper every single sentence that came to mind.  
Underneath, in Greek, the line from one of the Homeric Hymns to Apollo  
“would be willing to be the abode of my dear son”  
He booked the first flight to Athens he could find.

As the ferry arrived at Mykonos, Oliver wondered if Elio was still waiting, weeks had passed; but on the other hand, years had passed. Years seem less heavy than days; days stretch into infinity while waiting, minutes crawling as unwilling slugs towards a gardner’s trap. Oliver remembered that summer as he tried to decide what to do about the feelings he had for Elio, sitting alone at night, feeling helpless, a dying star in the infinity of blackness as the night seemed endless. 

And what was Elio thinking here under the sun? Why did he want to be found?   
Oliver tried to keep any hope at bay. He had lost all right to hope since that phone call all those years ago; he had cut the bond and, as Theseus, cruelly abandoned Ariadne, had gone off to a disastrous future.  
But hope was the last to fall out of Pandora’s box. Oliver did not bother going to the hotel, he just boarded the first boat to Delos. Surrounded by chatting tourists he looked out to the sea, emerald coloured and calm, but he wondered how many Phlebas, who was once handsome and tall as you, were hidden under such beauty.   
Elio’s eyes, green as a forest, yellow as a cat’s enigmatic stare, never still but holding promises and secrets. It had cursed him, but also protected him, as a living mati. 

Soon the island was appearing in front of him and Oliver was afraid, would there be just the ruins waiting for him? But did he deserve anything else? Delos was a refuge for the outcast, so Oliver was actually going in the right direction for once in his lifetime.

As he walked along the terrace he felt the marble lions glaring at him, all around people stood reading guide books or taking photos. Oliver felt silly clutching his bag and felt overdressed, he did not know where to go. He had to find Elio.  
A laugh was carried by the breeze, he knew it well. He had heard it the last time as he had tickled Elio in that pensione in Brescia. He followed the sound as a child that follows the voice of his mother he thought he had lost in a crowded street.

The area was closed off “French School of Athens” the sign read; Oliver climbed over the fence ignoring the disapproving looks of the people around him.   
Elio was standing in a trench holding a shovel, his face was covered by a hat, but Oliver knew it was him just from the way he was standing.   
“Oliver…” He was not sure he said it, he thought it, but did the name leave his lips?  
It did not matter, Elio turned and looked up. The shade from the hat brim covered his face but “Elio!” was shouted with joy and enthusiasm as he leapt out of the trench running towards Oliver.

They did not hug or touch, just stood looking at each other, the smiles mirrored in each other’s eyes.  
“You came…”  
“I found you”  
As Elio turned to walk towards a low building he automatically reached for Oliver’s hand; as their fingers entwined the years apart slowly peeled away and they were once more back at the villa.

The small room was dark, the closed shutters let in oblong streaks of light; there was only a camp bed and Elio’s bag on the stone floor with clothes overflowing. A pile of books precariously stacked next to the bed reassured Oliver that Elio had not changed much.  
“Father’s first overseas trip was excavating here at Delos, the director was kind enough to allow me to help for the summer.” Elio looked at a spot just above Oliver’s shoulder but his voice was warm.  
“What about your piano?”   
Elio laughed.  
“They are more worried about my hands than I am! I am not allowed to use the pickaxe and forced to wear gloves when washing the pottery shards. But I needed some time away from music, if you feel empty, you have nothing to give. How can you interpret when all feelings have gone….” He fell back onto the bed, as though the strings keeping him upright had been cut; the pile of books tumbled onto the ground.  
Oliver reached out, but grabbed air; slowly he sat next to Elio on the bed keeping a space between them.

He could feel Elio’s regret in being honest, he was folding himself up, getting smaller.  
“I came to find you because just the thought of seeing you gave me feelings. I have been a coward for over ten years, living half a life afraid of saying what I feel, people sense this. My marriage was a disaster, but I did not have the guts to leave, she had the courage to do so. My life ended on a train station platform one summer long ago.”  
Oliver clasped his head as to steady the thoughts; he kept his eyes closed.   
“Elio, I am not the man you knew, I never was. That young man was only what I desperately wanted to be, accepted and loved for what he was.”

They both sat in silence and then Oliver felt Elio’s foot on his, the skin stroking the top of Oliver’s arch. He turned to look at Elio, who was still staring at the floor; his foot was the only part of his body moving.  
Oliver slipped out of his shoes as to feel Elio’s skin fully.

“I adored the young man in red, green or yellow. All of his aspects were dear to me, shy or arrogant did not make a difference. When you noticed me the world was in colour and since you left all has been subdued. Can you dare to be free with me once again?”

Oliver captured Elio’s foot between his own as to trap him, afraid he would fly away.  
“Oliver…”  
Elio looked up into the blue eyes that had haunted his dreams.  
“Elio….” he whispered into Oliver’s mouth.  
The kiss was tentative, fearful, surprised, hungry, desperate and euphoric.

It was dark, they were lying on the bed entwined, Elio’s head was nestled in Oliver’s shoulder. “You found me, I cannot believe it…”  
Oliver felt tears against his skin and hugged Elio tighter.  
“I am sorry it took me so long, but I have found you and will continue to hold you for the rest of my life.”


End file.
